Chloe Takes Care Of Max
by AnAverageIndividual
Summary: Chloe and Max have been dating for some time now, and this has lead to some interesting things in all aspect's of their relationship, including the bedroom. And one day Chloe wants Max to try something different... WARNING: THIS CONTAINS A SEX SCENE, SO BE WARNED.


"I think I'm having second thought's about this..." Max Caulfield said, as she stammered nervously as she stood inside of her partner's bedroom.

"Dude don't tell me you're getting cold feet already, we haven't even fucking started yet..." Her girlfriend Chloe Price said, walking into her bedroom, a large cardboard box in arms. Max jitters slightly as Chloe slams her bedroom door from behind her.

"Well...Maybe I-I just..." Max struggled to say, her thought's unable to convert themselves into words. Chloe sets the box down on her bed and walks over to Max, and giving her a brief look of empathy.

"Relax hippie, just breathe...this shit's gonna awesome, okay?" Chloe said leaning in close, and nibbling Max on the cheek. Max seemed to calm down slightly after hearing this, allowing her rapid breathing to slow down.

You see, Chloe and Max had been dating for some time now, and this had lead to some interesting things in all as aspect's of their relationship, including the bedroom. Chloe had talked Max into the doing some kinky things here and there, and today would be the day where they would take there biggest step yet. They had the house all to themselves, free to do what ever there young heart's desired.

"What's in the box?" Max questions pointing over towards the large package.

"The toys I'm gonna be using..." Chloe utters out quickly, pacing over to bed and flopping down on it, and picking up a box cutter. She quickly cuts into the package, making Max's heart flutter nervously in anticipation, reluctantly awaiting to see what Chloe had planned.

"Fuck yeah dude, this shit is amaze-balls!" Chloe bellows out, as she revealed the box's content's.

Inside of the box lay two large sets of pink fuzzy handcuffs, next to the abundance of packing peanuts. Chloe squeals with joy, as she yanked them out of their respective packaging. She lightly tosses the empty cardboard box onto the floor, turning towards Max with a look of pure excitement plastered on her face.

"So what do you think Max?...are they awesome or what?" Chloe squeaks, holding up the handcuff's and waving them in front of herself like pompom's.

"What exactly are those for?" Max peeps out, her nervousness still a factor.

"There for you hippie, I'm wanna use them on you." Chloe says, hopping up and walking in front of Max.

"Chloe I don't-" Max begin's to say, but Chloe cuts her off with a gentle nibble of her ear.

"Shh, Just let me do the talking babe, everything's alright." Chloe growls out quietly, leaning in close to Max.

Max shivers in place, slowly feeling her arousal build. Chloe leans off of Max and gives her a seductive look, before dropping the cuffs onto the ground beside her.

"Alright Caulfield, shit's about to get hella serious now, so if you wanna back out, now would be the time."

Max quickly ponders in thought. She nervous, and slightly reluctance to see what Chloe had planned for there alone time. She was damn horny though, and the sight of Chloe biting her bottom lip, made her arousal increase tenfold. Pushing her nervousness into the furthest part of her mind, Max nods her head before speaking again.

"I-I want you Chloe...I think I'm ready..." Max says, giving Chloe a small grin of encouragement.

"That's good, now let's get this shit started..."

"I want you to strip into your under clothes for me, okay?" Chloe says sternly, taking a seat on the bed in front of Max. Max nods slowly, before following Chloe orders.

The freckled hipster slides out of her sneakers, kicking them off in front of herself. Max does the same for her socks, allowing her bare feet to pad up on the wooden floor. Chloe leans back on the bed, her eyes lowered in immediate interest.

" _So far so good Max..._ " Max thinks internally, before resuming her undressing.

She yanks off her pants, neatly folding them in her arms before setting them on the floor next to her shoes. Max shivers lightly form the cold air blowing on her now exposed lower body. She slides of her gray hoodie, before doing the same for her Jane Doe t-shirt. Dropping her reaming clothing on the floor, next to the rest of it.

Max stood in front of Chloe in nothing but her bra and panties. She shuttered around nervously, silently awaiting Chloe's response.

"Well...what now?" Max trails off, a blush appearing on her Cheeks. Chloe was biting her lip once more, eyeing the smaller girl down in sudden satisfaction.

"You're hella beautiful Max..." Chloe mumbles quietly, resting a hand over crotch, fighting the urge to satisfy herself, right then and there. Chloe got up off the bed and stepped in front of Max once more.

"And now Max...Things are about to get real..."

Max now lay flat on her back in Chloe's bed, her arms tucked into her chest. The pink cuffs from earlier, bound her wrists together tightly. The second pair were put around her bare ankles, making her toes wiggle slightly, desperate for some form of leverage. Her own shirt had been tied around her face, providing a makeshift blindfold.

Chloe stood in front of the bed, visibly pleased at her own handy work.

" _Damn this shit is hella sexy...Max is all mine..._ " Chloe thinks to herself in lust, her nether region becoming slick with arousal. She walks to the side of the bed, and leans downwards speaking right into Max's ear.

"You all good Max?" Chloe asks. Max shifts around before answering.

"Yeah I think I'm okay..." She peeps out.

Max was feeling hornier than ever, the bondage was slightly uncomfortable but, Max was sure she would be able to manage.

"Alrighty then, I guess we can start now..." Chloe quickly says, before pacing back over to the foot of the bed.

"If things get too intense for you Max, just let me know, and I'll slow down..." Chloe said, before climbing onto the bed, looming over the bound hipster like a shadow.

Max simply nods her head, body tensing up once felt Chloe touch on her for the first time.

Chloe began her loving assault at Max's legs, rubbing the smooth calf muscles tenderly. She gripped them tightly loosening up all the stress from her girlfriend's body. She took notice of Max's wiggling feet, making Chloe grip onto them as well. Rubbing on the ball of Max's foot, with long, passionate strokes. Chloe continued to massage Max's lower body, making the smaller girl groan in satisfaction.

"Ooh Chloe, that feels amazing..." Max moaned out.

Soon though Chloe took things a step further and traveled up Max's bound body like a snake. Chloe loomed over Max and lightly tugged at her cotton bra, slowly sliding a hand under it and cupping a lone breast. Max gasped at the sudden contact, her breath audibly hitching.

"Your tits are hella soft Max..." Chloe growls, as she quickly unhook's the girl's bra strap, quickly tossing it over her shoulder with ease.

Max's erect nipples were now exposed to the room, making Chloe nearly faint in immediate arousal and lust.

" _Holy shit, I'm so fucking turned on right now..._ " Chloe says to herself, before leaning inwards, and taking a small nibble on one of Max's stiff nipples. The feeling of pain mixed with pleasure made Max nearly scream out in pure bliss, fighting to hold in her moans.  
Chloe releases the nipple from her mouth, only to begin rapidly sucking on it similar to a straw.

As she lay in close to Max, Chloe could hear all of Max's bodily functions, including her lungs filling up with air, the gentle thumping of her heartbeat, even her stomach gurgling quietly. All of this, just made Chloe even more horny and lust filled, as she sucked away at Max's chest.

"Ooh, Chloe please stop..." Max suddenly cries out, making Chloe quickly raise her up in brief confusion, before she began speaking.

"Shit, did I do something wrong Max?"

"I-I Just need a little more...attention, somewhere else..." Max groans slowly, her voice slightly above a whisper. She desperately tried pointing down at her lower body, but the handcuff's prevented her from fully doing so. Fortunately, Chloe knew exactly what Max was alluding to though. Rapidly sliding past Max's bellybutton, Chloe placed her face right over Max's crotch. Chloe could literally smell the arousal,coming from the hipster, prompting her to slide a hand into Max's moist panties.

"Oh yes..." Max moans quietly.

Chloe quickly yanks off Max's undergarment's, locking eyes on her girlfriend's now exposed private area.

"Now it's time for the main course..." Chloe snarls, as she placed her mouth right into Max's love canal, sticking her pierced tongue into it's wet walls, with vigor.

Max let's a loud groan of ecstasy as Chloe promptly ate her out. Chloe's small tongue maneuvered like a wild snake as she sucked, and prodded at Max's swollen clit, with various motions. While she was servicing Max, Chloe had managed to slide one her free hands into her own pant's, and began to quickly finger herself.

" _Hella Yes!_ " Chloe thought to herself as she pleased herself, along with Max.

"Fuck, Chloe I think I'm about to-" Max yells out, as Chloe swift and tender motions brought closer and closer to her building climax.

"Cum for me Max, do it for me babe!" Chloe quickly says before, resuming her oral pleasuring of Max.

"CHLOE!" Max screams out, as her climax rocks her mind and body.

Chloe braced herself, as Max released all of her pent up fluid onto her face. Chloe managed to swallow some of it though, sending Max's fluids into her stomach with a gulp. The warm sensation of it caused Chloe to climax as well, groaning loudly as she released into her underwear.

Max struggles to catch her breath, chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Eventually Max regains her composure, and stares at Chloe, who was smiling smugly. Chloe wipes off her face, before leaning up and removing the makeshift Blindfold from Max's eyes. She also removes the cuffs as well.

"So hippie...did you like it?" Chloe says, breathing heavily. Max could groan, her breathing still not fully returned yet. She waited an entire ten minutes before finally speaking.

...

...

"Yeah...I think...did..."


End file.
